


Really together

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Nine/Rose, Editor and writer AU





	Really together

“Rose?”

Rose looked up from her current article, the notes for which were spread across her desk to find her boss leaning against the wall of her cubicle, arms crossed and glaring at her through sharp blue eyes.

“Yes Doctor?”

“Do you have a moment to speak with me in my office?”

“Of course, sir,” she said, snapping her laptop shut and standing to follow him through the door with “Alistair Foreman: Travel Editor” stenciled across it.

Once in the office with the door closed behind them, Alistair gestured her to a seat before taking his own place at his desk.

“I’ve just had a very interesting e-mail from Sarah Jane over in Politics.  You know her?”

Rose blushed, knowing what the e-mail had said.  “Yes, we met the other day.”

“You interviewed with her?”

Rose shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing.  “The position was open and I thought… well… it might be nice to do something a bit more investigative.”

The Doctor frowned, his forehead creasing, and Rose wanted to reach across the desk and smooth those lines with her fingers.

“I thought you loved Travel, Rose.  Thought you’d be with me-  _us_  forever.”

“But that’s the thing, Doctor,” Rose said, glancing at the door to be sure there was no one standing on the other side who might hear.  “I don’t want to work for you anymore.”  She reached out and took on of his big, broad hands which was laying on the desk.  “I want to  _be_  with you, properly.  Not just stolen snogs at the holiday parties or getting a cab together home and one of us never making it back to our own place, but  _really_  together.”

Those blue eyes lit like flames.  “You mean it?”

“You know I do.  Just as soon as Sarah Jane’s my boss.”

“I’ll let her know you’re on your way.”


End file.
